wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Alchemy
= Summary = The alchemist mixes herbs and reagents in order to generate elixirs and potions with a variety of effects. A player can create healing, invisibility, elemental resistance, and mana potions; oils to coat weapons; and much more. Alchemy is useful to all character classes. Melee fighters can use alchemy to create buff and healing potions. Spell casting classes can use alchemy to create mana potions and related buffs. You can create potions for yourself, sell them to others, or give them to your party members and friends. Alchemists are well loved when they hand out potions. Transmutation High-level alchemists can also perform transmutations on elemental materials and some metals, for use in other tradeskills. In fact, Arcanite, which is used in many high-level Blacksmithing recipes, cannot be mined -- It can only be transmuted from Thorium. Other transmutations are possible; see the recipe list below. Before an alchemist can perform transmutations, they must create a Philosopher's Stone. This stone must be in the inventory to perform any transmutations, and it is not consumed when a transmutation is done. All transmutations share a cool down timer. After transmuting Truesilver or Arcanite, you must wait 48 (real) hours before performing another transmutation. All other transmutations have a 24-hour cooldown timer. Making multiple Philosopher's Stones will not reduce the cool down time. = Requirements = All potions will require some type of vial, which can be purchased from any trade goods vendor. There are three types of vials: Empty, used to create lower-level potions; Leaded, used to create mid-level potions; and Crystal, used to create higher-level potions. Potions can be made anywhere provided you are carrying the required materials. Herbalism is not technically required, but is highly recommended as every alchemy recipe (save a handful) requires herbs to make. Also, the wide variety of different herbs makes it difficult to simply purchase what you need from other players, because many potions will require more than one type of herb to make. = Trainers = Apprentice trainers Alliance: *Alchemist Mallory (Elwynn Forest) *Cyndra Kindwhisper (Teldrassil) *Ghak Healtouch (Loch Modan) *Lilyssia Nightbreeze (Stormwind) *Milla Fairancora (Darnassus) *Tel'Athir (Stormwind) *Vosur Brakthel (Ironforge) Horde: *Carolai Anise (Tirisfal Glades) *Doctor Martin Felben (Undercity) *Kray (Thunder Bluff) *Miao'zan (Durotar) *Whuut (Orgrimmar) Journeyman trainers Alliance: *Alchemist Narett (Dustwallow Marsh) *Jaxin Chong (Stranglethorn Vale) *Kylanna (Ashenvale) *Sylvanna Forestmoon (Darnassus) *Tally Berryfizz (Ironforge) Horde: *Bena Winterhoof (Thunder Bluff) *Doctor Marsh (Undercity) *Jaxin Chong (Stranglethorn Vale) *Serge Hinott (Hillsbrad Foothills) *Yelmak (Orgrimmar) Expert trainers Alliance: *Ainethil (Darnassus) Horde: *Doctor Herbert Halsey (Undercity) Artisan trainers Alliance: *Kylanna Windwhisper (Feralas) Horde: *Rogvar (Swamp of Sorrows) = Suggested Second Profession = * Herbalism - You probably can't afford to buy all your herbs at the Auction House, so you might as well harvest them yourself. * Enchanting - Not as good a second choice as Herbalism, but nice if you want to be a one stop item and buff shop. = Suggested Classes = * Druid - Works with Herbalism that many druids take. * Rogue - Works well with the idea of making poisons. * Warrior - To make rage and healing potions, as well as many buffs. * Mage - To make healing and various spell boosting potions. * Shaman - To make various potions and works well with Herbalism that many shamans take. * Any other (Alchemy is useful for anyone) = Recipe Lists = For a complete sortable list with reagents, effects, and selling guide, go to: * Crimson Eagles Profession Pricelist * ThottBot Table reference See also: Category:Potions (for local WoWWiki item articles) Apprentice Alchemist Recipes * Minor Healing Potion * Elixir of Lion Strength * Elixir of Minor Defense * Weak Troll's Blood Potion * Minor Mana Potion * Minor Rejuvenation Potion * Elixir of Minor Fortitude * Discolored Healing Potion - Recipe is a Horde Quest Reward * Elixir of Minor Agility - Dropped Recipe * Lesser Healing Potion * Swiftness Potion * Rage Potion - Limited Sale Recipe Journeyman Alchemist Recipes * Blackmouth Oil * Elixir of Giant Growth - Recipe Drops in the Barrens (Lasts 60 minutes since latest content patch) * Elixir of Wisdom * Elixir of Water Breathing * Swim Speed Potion * Holy Protection Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Healing Potion * Minor Magic Resistance Potion - Dropped Recipe * Lesser Mana Potion * Elixir of Poison Resistance - Dropped Recipe * Strong Troll's Blood Potion * Elixir of Defense * Fire Oil * Shadow Protection Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Elixir of Firepower * Elixir of Lesser Agility - Dropped Recipe * Elixir of Ogre's Strength - Dropped Recipe * Free Action Potion - Limited Sale Recipe Expert Alchemist Recipes * Greater Healing Potion * Mana Potion * Lesser Invisibility Potion * Fire Protection Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Shadow Oil - Limited Sale Recipe * Elixir of Fortitude * Great Rage Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Mighty Troll's Blood Potion - Dropped Recipe * Elixir of Agility * Frost Protection Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Nature Protection Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Elixir of Frost Power - Dropped Recipe * Elixir of Greater Defense * Elixir of Detect Lesser Invisibility - Dropped Recipe * Catseye Elixir * Frost Oil - Limited Sale Recipe * Greater Mana Potion * Oil of Immolation * Goblin Rocket Fuel - Recipe Created by Goblin Engineering * Magic Resistance Potion - Dropped Recipe * Superior Healing Potion * Lesser Stoneshield Potion - Recipe is Quest Reward * Transmute Iron to Gold ** Transmute (24 Hour Cooldown) * Transmute Mithril to Truesilver ** Transmute (48 Hour Cooldown) * Wildvine Potion - Dropped Recipe * Philosopher's Stone - Binds on Pickup * Elixir of Detect Undead Artisan Alchemist Recipes * Dreamless Sleep Potion * Arcane Elixir * Stonescale Oil * Elxir of Greater Intellect * Invisibility Potion - Dropped Recipe * Elixir of Greater Agility * Elixir of Dream Vision - Recipe from Chests * Gift of Arthas - Dropped Recipe * Elixir of Giants - Dropped Recipe * Ghost Dye - Limited Sale Recipe * Limited Invulnerability Potion - Dropped Recipe * Elixir of Detect Demon * Elixir of Demonslaying - Limited Sale Recipe * Elixir of Shadow Power - Limited Sale Recipe * Mighty Rage Potion - Dropped Recipe * Superior Mana Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Elixir of Superior Defense - Limited Sale Recipe * Elixir of Sages - Dropped Recipe * Elixir of Brute Force - Dropped in Un'Goro Crater * Major Healing Potion - Limited Sale Recipe * Transmute Arcanite ** Transmute (48 Hour Cooldown) * Transmute Air to Fire ** Transmute (24 Hour Cooldown) * Transmute Earth to Life - Dropped Recipe ** Transmute (24 Hour Cooldown) * Transmute Earth to Water - Limited Sale Recipe ** Transmute (24 Hour Cooldown) * Transmute Fire to Earth ** Transmute (24 Hour Cooldown) * Transmute Life to Earth - Dropped Recipe ** Transmute (24 Hour Cooldown) * Transmute Undeath to Water - Dropped Recipe ** Transmute (24 Hour Cooldown) * Transmute Water to Undeath - Dropped Recipe ** Transmute (24 Hour Cooldown) * Transmute Water to Air - Scholomance Vendor Magnus Frostwake ** Transmute (24 Hour Cooldown) * Elixir of the Mongoose - Dropped Recipe * Greater Stoneshield Potion - Dropped Recipe * Greater Arcane Elixir - Recipe Source Unknown * Purification Potion - Dropped Recipe * Greater Shadow Protection Potion - Dropped Recipe * Greater Holy Protection Potion - Dropped Recipe? * Greater Nature Protection Potion - Dropped Recipe * Greater Fire Protection Potion - Dropped Recipe * Greater Arcane Protection Potion - Dropped Recipe? * Greater Frost Protection Potion - Dropped Recipe * Major Mana Potion - Scholomance Vendor Magnus Frostwake * Flask of Distilled Wisdom - Dropped Recipe ** Requires Alchemy Lab (in Scholomance) * Flask of Chromatic Resistance - Dropped Recipe ** Requires Alchemy Lab (in Scholomance) * Flask of the Titans - Dropped Recipe ** Requires Alchemy Lab (in Scholomance) * Flask of Petrification - Dropped Recipe ** Requires Alchemy Lab (in Scholomance) * Flask of Supreme Power - Dropped Recipe ** Requires Alchemy Lab (in Scholomance) * Alchemist's Stone - Trinket, Binds on Pickup ---- Category:Professions Category:Stubs